


Tense

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Leather gloves kink, M/M, Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe thinks his boss seems a little tense. It's only right he offer to relieve that tension.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr prompts

“Boss, you okay?” Gabe took a sidelong glance at Oswald in the car. They were waiting by the docks for a shipment. Oswald seemed tense and anxious; some meeting he’d attended had set him on edge.

“Fine. “ Oswald snapped. His posture said otherwise and Gabe sighed. Their friendship, if it could be called that, was strained as of late. Especially since Oswald felt he was losing control of his business assets with the GCPD cracking down on them.

“What is taking them so long?!” Oswald muttered, peering out at the foggy water. It wasn’t often he saw to the arrival of shipments himself, but he needed that sense of normalcy and he wanted to ensure his people did their job. There seemed to be loose tongues as of late and shipments were being waylaid because of it.

Gabe didn’t say anything. Just stroked his gloved hands over the rich leather steering wheel as he waited for his boss to vent. This caught Oswald’s attention. It was fascinating in that moment watching Gabe large thick hands slide back and forth, gentle yet firm. It reminded him of other things. Things that made him hot under the collar and his pants a little tighter.

Gabe noticed Oswald shifting and sharpened eyes. He was still easy to read in that regard. “Maybe you should do something to relax, boss.” Gabe suggested slightly, giving Oswald a meaningful look.

“You can’t be serious. Here? What if someone sees us?” Oswald tittered, glancing outside of the vehicle.

The older man gave a low chuckle, “What’s the point in having tinted windows then? Besides… I’ll make it quick.”

Oswald chewed on the inside of his mouth, pondering the choice. It was a bit exhilarating, the thought of getting a hand practically in public. But it would be so detrimental to his career if people found out he was getting sexual favours in a car at the docks… not exactly the image he wanted to project. But Gabe was right… what was the point in having tinted windows?

Despite having made his mind up, his gaze still darted around as Oswald shifted, opening his coat and pushing it back. Gabe watched him, the way Oswald palmed himself through the Italian fabric to bring forward a hard on. He liked the way his boss’s tongue flicked out, running along lips that were more often than not wine stained.

“Alright.” Oswald finally said something as the quick sound of his pants unzipping filled the air sharply. Gabe gave him a reassuring smile, before reaching over casually.  
Gabe encircled his hand around Oswald’s cock, the fingerless leather gloves providing a odd mix of sensations that caused Oswald to let out a low grunt as he pressed his head back against the car’s headrest, eyes closing in bliss. A few slow tugs and Oswald was fully hard. There was a pause as Gabe spat in his hand to provide some lubrication that the leather wouldn’t.

The little puffs of air from Oswald’s lips began to steam up the inside of his window, and Gabe smirked at the expression’s crossing his boss’s face. Oswald constantly shifted his jaw, sometimes biting the corner of his lip when Gabe gave a particularly good twister of his hands.

“Hurry up Gabe… the shipment’s almost here. I can see the boat.” Oswald gasped, those clear clever eyes looking out over the river as the light’s were slowly forming.

Gabe hurried his pace, using his other hand to fondled Oswald’s balls. Soft little “ah” sounds were escaping from the smaller man, and he clenched the armrest of the car door. 

“Shit Gabe… just suck it…” Oswald demanded, he was close, he could feel it.

At this Gabe did glance around, it was one thing to hid off a handjob, but bending over his boss’s lap couldn’t be explained. No one was looking their way yet, and Gabe adjusted his large frame. The gear shift stabbed into his gut a bit and he grunted, moving around it so he could place his lips over the velvety slick head. Oswald’s eyes flew open properly and he let out a long moan the moment he felt that moist heat suck on him.

It pushed him over enough to let go, filling Gabe’s mouth with cum. Oswald gripped the back of Gabe’s familiar leather jacket, crinkling the collar in his hand as his hips thrust up and his body tensed.

He certainly had to give Gabe credit. The man slurped and swallowed every last drop before pulling away. Oswald relaxed in his seat for a moment, before realizing the boat was docking and here he was with his softening cock sticking out of his trousers like a pervert. He rushed to put himself away, buttoning his jacket back up just in time for someone to knock against the window.

“They’re ready now, Penguin, Sir.”

Oswald rolled the window down, hoping nothing about himself belied what just happened. “Thank you, Smith. I’ll wait. Ensure everything gets on the trucks promptly.”

Rolling the window back up, Oswald turned to Gabe. “Thank you for that,”

After all he did feel far more relaxed now, even if recent events still worried him.


End file.
